


Fantasies within crystal: Nyx ulric "Fate"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mention Drautos, Mention Lunafreya, Mentions libertus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Nyx awakens after the fall of Insomnia and finds himself being needed once again. And he meets a new face, Warrior of light. Lightning!





	Fantasies within crystal: Nyx ulric "Fate"

**Author's Note:**

> short Drabble? of Nyx and lightning. Their definitely a rare pair/ crack ship but i find them interesting because i think they’d have good chemistry. Though this writing doesn’t have fluff of them but the next one will. Comments are appreciated, i love good ole feedback. ^¬^

Nyx awoke in a dark room with crystals floating about him, tiny shards to large shards. But every shard showed an image, a few from his timeline to worlds he’d never seen before. One particular shard caught his attention. Walking over to it slowly he began to feel for his left arm, it had taken a beaten during the battle against Drautos. Crystal scars ran up and down his arms and apart of him was afraid to use it. So he used his right arm instead, placing his hand on the shard. Worry and guilt gripped his vocal cords as he spoke,

“Princess?” Lunafreya’s long hair no longer neatly tied up and her dress no longer white and her body marked with scars.. “Did i fail…was it all for nothing?“

Footsteps could be heard against the clear crystal floor, until a voice replaced the steps “No your efforts weren’t in vain, i know at times it seems like everything we gave wasn’t enough. But its its not true…look to the crystal beside you..”

Nyx listened to the voice and turned to look at the crystal beside him. A grin grew along his crystal scarred face. “She’s safe…those dorks did it..hell even Libertus helped..” His voice dropped and his smile dropped, "Guess I’ll never get a chance to repay my debt..”

He turned his attention to the women who began walking towards him, she seemed to glow in the dark room. Was she a goddess? A savior? “Who are you?”

“My name is Lightning..I too am marked by the crystal, i fought many hard and even impossible battles to protect my home. But it seems my journey isn’t over because now I’m here..” She pushed her pink hair to the side and turned to a shard of crystal that was turning black…

Nyx walked over to the crystal, “Whats up with this shard?..” he went to plave his hand on it but she stopped him,

“I’m not sure… But if something doesn’t change soon i fear all our sacrifices may have been for nothing..” Lightning put her hand to the crystal shard and her hand began to be consumed by a dark think mist.. She pulled her hand away and the mist faded from her hand.

Nyx circled around the crystal shard then looked to lightning, his steel blue eyes glowing with curiosity. “Well i guess we better get to it.. Heroes job is never done..”

Lightning shook her head, where had she heard those words before? Had to be someone equally as dorky but hearing those words brought comfort. Whatever comfort could be brought with impending doom on your shoulders. “Lets go then..” She placed both hands over the crystal while nyx did the same.

They both were then dragged into the crystal. The remainder of the crystals in the room were growing dim.

What could fate have in store for these two battle drawn soldiers?..times it seems like everything you gave wasn’t enough. But its an illusion…look to the crystal beside you..”

Nyx listened to the voice and turned to look at the crystal beside him. A grin growing along his crystal scarred face. “She’s safe…those dorks did it..hell even Libertus helped..” He then turned his attention to the women walking towards him, she seemed to glow in the dark room. “So who are you?"

“My name is Lightning..I too am marked by the crystal, i fought many battles to protect my home. But it seems my journey isn’t over because now I’m here..” She pushed her pink hair to the side and turned to a shard of crystal that was turning black..

Nyx walked over to the crystal, “Guess I’m not done yet am I?..” He chukled alittle under his breath,

“Perhaps no ones fate is final, we determine what happens.. But if something doesn’t change soon i fear all our sacrifices may have been for nothing..” she put her hand to the crystal shard and her hand began to be consumed by chaos.. Nyx circled around the crystal shard then looked to lightning, his steel blue eyes glowing with curiosity. “Well i guess we better get to it.. Heroes job is never done.. So lets go”

Lightning shook her head, where had she heard those words before? Had to be someone equally as dorky but hearing those words brought comfort. Whatever comfort could be brought with impending doom on your shoulders. “Lets go then..” She placed both hands over the crystal while nyx did the same.

They both were then dragged into the chaos consumed crystal. The crystals in the now forsaken room began to grow dim.

What could fate have in store for these to battle drawn soldiers?..


End file.
